hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic hurricane season (GoneRoux)
The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average yet unusual, erratic, and catastrophic season that produced a total number of 5 storms, none of which made landfall in continental North America. Due to rare, high wind shear, an El Nino in the Pacific Ocean, and a lack of tropical disturbances, this season was the least active hurricane season since 1962. This season is the only hurricane season anywhere on record to retire all names used in the season, as every named storm—Andrea, Barry, Chantal, and Dorian—all caused devastating damage in the countries they affected. This season also features the first time a Northern Atlantic hurricane made landfall in South America (Barry), the first time a hurricane made landfall in the Canary Islands (Chantal) and the first hurricane to directly impact Europe (Andrea). Additionally, this is one of the first seasons to not feature any hurricanes develop from tropical disturbances in the Caribbean Sea or Gulf of Mexico. The hurricane season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, although the first storm, Hurricane Andrea, developed in early August. Hurricane Andrea was one of the most unusual storms ever to occur, making landfall in Bermuda and the Azores as a category three storm, and Portugal as a category 2 storm, the first occurrence of any hurricane making landfall in Europe in the Satellite Era. Andrea impacted Portugal and Spain particularly hard, causing widespread damage and killing 209 people. The hurricane also became the longest-lasting hurricane on record, beating Hurricane John of the Pacific by twelve hours. It also became the Atlantic hurricane with the highest ACE, one of 72.2875 units. Hurricane Barry was the only hurricane of the season to affect the Caribbean, impacting it as a weak, category one storm. The storm took an unexpected turn south as a result of wind shear, making landfall in Venezuela, one of the only storms to do so. The storm unexpectedly intensified into a hurricane in Lake Maracaibo due to high water temperature, and the storm made landfall in the city of Maracaibo as a category one storm, the first of its kind. Hurricane Chantal was arguably the most erratic storm of the season, taking a never-before seen path north, and not following Westerly winds. The storm unexpectedly intensified into a category two storm, and turned east and impacted the Canary Islands. The hurricane caused massive loss of life, killing 2,594 and becoming the deadliest storm since Hurricane Maria in 2017. The storm was so unusual and rare that the NHC committed to a joint-study with the European Meteorological Society and the Met Office in Britain to study extratropical, subtropical, and hurricanes affecting Europe and Africa. Subtropical Storm Dorian was the first subtropical storm to be retired in history, as a result of affecting Morocco and killing 185 people. The storm was the last named storm of the season. An unnamed subtropical storm was also detected, this time in the Caribbean, but it was subtropical for such a short duration—7 hours—that it became the shortest lasting subtropical storm ever. Most forecasts indicated an El Nino would develop, however the forecast were not able to detect the high wind shear, lack of tropical disturbances, and the unusual storms of the season. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2025 till:31/10/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/08/2025 till:11/09/2025 color:C4 text:"Andrea (C4)" from:25/08/2025 till:27/08/2025 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:30/08/2025 till:06/09/2025 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:07/09/2025 till:12/09/2025 color:C2 text:"Chantal(C2)" from:18/09/2025 till:21/09/2025 color:TS text:"Dorian (SS)" from:30/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:09/10/2025 till:10/10/2025 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2025 till:31/08/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:30/09/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:31/10/2025 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Andrea A westward-moving tropical wave, first monitored over western Africa on August 7th, organized into Tropical Storm Andrea on August 10th. The storm meandered through the ocean for a while, maintaining tropical storm winds until August 17th, when the storm intensified into a hurricane. The storm continued to meander through the ocean, this time intensifying slowly, upgrading to a category two, then three storm, until a trough of wind shear impacted the storm, weakening the storm. The storm moved northwest because of the trough, towards Bermuda. A hurricane watch and tropical storm warning was issued for the island as the hurricane moved near the island. Tropical storm winds blasted the island but gave minimal impact. The storm continued moving north until August 25th, when the hurricane unexpectedly looped towards the south due to another trough of wind shear. The storm also intensified into a category 4 storm as a result of very warm ocean temperatures. A hurricane warning was issued for the island, but it was too late for many, as category 4 storm winds blasted the island and caused significant damage and killed 34. After impacting Bermuda. The storm weakened, moving north into cooler water which weakened the storm considerably as it moved east. Eventually the storm weakened into an extratropical system. The storm was expected to dissolve, but unexpectedly, it re-intensified due to warm waters and a lack of wind shear in the east Atlantic ocean on the 3rd of September. The storm strangely intensified into a category one, then two, and then three storm as it brought intense rain and wind over the Azores, causing major damage and a few mudslides, killing 73. Eventually the storm weakened again due to landfall over the isles into a tropical storm. Meteorologists expected the storm to turn into an extratropical system, but instead it re-intensified for the 5th time due to warm waters yet again, causing mass hysteria and panic to those living in Portugal as climate models predicted the storm to impact the Lisbon Capital area within 12 hours. The hysteria and panic caused about 33 deaths as a result of unrest, trampling, and fighting for resources. The storm continued to intensify and made landfall as a category 2 storm, cutting power from about 1.3 million people and killing 239. Damages from the storm, which amounted to 40.84 billion dollars made Andrea the 7th costliest hurricane in the Atlantic, replacing Ike. The storm became the most powerful windstorm to ever take place in Europe, as well as the costliest and deadliest. Portugal's recovering economy took a big hit from Andrea, but thanks to donations from foreign countries and the EU, the country managed to get back on its feet. Andrea's ACE was the highest of any Atlantic Hurricane, at 72.2875 units, while its duration of 31.5 days (and 33 total with extratropical days added) is the longest of any tropical cyclone worldwide, replacing Hurricane John of the Pacific as longest lasting tropical cyclone. Overall, the storm was quite erratic in its movements, making wave-like motions while meandering through the ocean. Most climatologists blamed wind shear for the movements, although there were still many aspects of the movements that were not entirely understood. Tropical Depression Two On August 24, a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on August 13th began organizing in the Caribbean Sea. On the 25th of August, the storm developed into Tropical Depression Two. The storm was expected to intensify into a tropical storm, but an extratropical system absorbed the depression before it could intensify on the 27th. Hurricane Barry On August 30th, a tropical wave originally pushed from the African coastline on the 17th intensified into Tropical Storm Barry. The storm moved towards the Windward Islands, and on September 1st, the storm intensified into a category 1 storm. The storm moved west, eventually impacting Barbuda and then a few islands of the Grenadines as a mild category 1 storm that brought minimal damage to the islands. After landfall, the storm strangely took a more southwestern route as it was demoted to a tropical storm. The storm moved towards South America in a peculiar fashion. Suddenly, forecasters learned the storm had the potential to dump large amounts of rainfall, and that it was headed towards Venezuela. Tropical storm and heavy rainfall warnings were issued by the NHC for Venezuela's northern coast as people prepared for downpours over the region. Eventually, the storm entered Lake Maracaibo, the first Atlantic storm to enter the Lake. Tropical storm warnings were issued by the NHC for residents living around the lake, but it was too late, as catastrophic rain pelted the region. Unexpectedly, the storm actually intensified into a hurricane again, and made landfall in the city of Maracaibo. After landfall, the storm quickly weakened and dissolved. The storm flooded many parts of the city and killed 134 people in the process. About 10.43 billion dollars of damage was done to the region, and the already poverty-stricken Venezuela was stuck with even more poverty. The storm was so significant that the left-leaning regime of Nicholas Maduro was toppled in a American-backed civil war as a result of the storm, poverty, and several other issues Venezuelans had. To this day, Hurricane Barry is seen as both a negative and somewhat positive disaster, causing massive loss but also bringing much needed change to a country stuck under a ruthless regime. Hurricane Chantal On September 5th, a tropical wave pushed off from the African coast near Senegal and began organizing into a potential tropical cyclone. Forecasters anticipated the storm to move west like most storms and potentially intensify into a tropical storm and perhaps a hurricane. For unknown reasons however, the storm intensified into a tropical storm early causing the storm to be named Chantal, and the storm started moving north. Forecasters were fumbled with why this occurred, as the Westerlies should have moved the storm west, and wind shear was pretty low at the time. Forecasters predicted the storm to move west after a few hours and go on the normal route, however the storm continued to move northwest. Forecaster at the NHC practically went insane as they struggled to find the reason for the northward movement, and the forecast for the storm. On September 11th, the storm moved East, confusing forecasters even more, and Chantal intensified into a hurricane. Forecaster predicted the storm to make landfall over the Canary islands within 48 hours, and issued warnings and watches for the islands. Many in the islands were reluctant to evacuate as no hurricane had ever made landfall over the islands, and the unpredictability of the storm gave many a reason to stay. Within six hours, the storm moved particularly fast and nearly made landfall on the island of El Hierro. A devastating mudslide and heavy rain caused flash flooding and many buildings to be uprooted and damaged. An information blackout on the island occured as many on the rest of the islands scrambled to find shelter and resources. This mad panic alone caused at least 100 deaths as unrest, violence, and panic ensued. Increased wind and rainfall from the storm also worsened preparation efforts. Within six hours, the storm intensified into a category two storm and made landfall on the island of Gran Canaria, while nearing Santa Cruz de la Tenerife. The storm caused intense mudslides, heavy rainfall, and high winds as many unprepared Canarians were afflicted with the storm's wrath. The storm weakened to a category one storm after landfall and harmed a few more islands before weakening again to a tropical storm, moving towards Africa, and dissipating over Morocco near Casablanca on the 12th. Chantal's extremely unpredictable path caused intense hysteria and mass panic throughout the Canary Islands, as well as distrust in the NHC's hurricane tracking. 2,594 people were killed, making Chantal the deadliest storm this season, mostly due to devastating landslides, and unpreparedness. The NHC's failure to even predict the storm's existence caused a massive restructure of the governmental organization and changes in positions, causing some employees to be dismissed, promoted, or demoted. After surveying the islands on September 18th, the NHC announced a joint investigation European Meteorological Society and the Met Office in Britain to study extratropical, subtropical, and hurricanes affecting Europe and Africa. The study found that due to global warming and climate change, as well as a shift in the Azores High westward and the development of a new wind type called Northernlies (like Westerlies) caused Chantal to form. Subtropical Storm Dorian On September 15th, the NHC detected a disturbance of thunderstorms hovering over the Azores, an unusual location for storms. Due to the already unusual storms earlier in the season and the restructuring and investigation from Chantal, the NHC wasn't as prepared to forecast where the disturbance would go. On September 18th, the storm organized into a subtropical storm named Dorian. The NHC and forecasters immediately issued warnings for southern Spain and northern Morocco because of similar storms appearing near Europe in the past, such as the Hurricanes Vince, Ophelia, Leslie, Josephine, Grace, and Lee, in the years of 2005, 2017, 2018, 2020, 2021, and 2023 respectively. Tropical Depression Two Unnamed Subtropical Storm On October 3th, a broad area of low pressure formed near Colombia. The disturbance quickly organized, and on the 5th of October, the NHC declared the disturbance as Tropical Depression Seven. The Depression slowly crawled through the sea until reaching an area of high wind shear, dissolving the storm into a weak extratropical storm. Unexpectedly, the storm's wind speed increased later on, and on the 9th of October, the storm attained enough tropical characteristics to be called subtropical. However, the storm was only able to keep subtropical characteristics for a record 7 hours until losing all tropical characteristics and being absorbed into another extratropical system. The storm's short duration as a subtropical storm prevented it from being named, as the original analysis of the storm could not have identified the subtropical storm's characteristics quickly enough. The analysis after the season ended proved the storm was subtropical, but due to the analysis happening after the storm ended, the storm could not be named. Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 225. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022 season. This was the same list used in the 2019 season, with the exceptions of Ginerva and Jeremy, which replaced Gabrielle and Jerry, respectively. Retirement On April 7th, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired every name used this season, which were Andrea, Barry, Chantal, and Dorian, from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Angela, Beau, Cassidy, and Damien for the 2031 season, respectively. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Underconstruction articles Category:GoneRoux Category:Future hurricane seasons